


Always and forever

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a story that takes place after they kissed at the motel.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks & Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

This story is my take on what happened with them after the motel kiss and after Victor came out to his parents.


	2. Willacoochie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kissed just happened, now what will happen between them?

Victor was sitting in the hallway thinking about the kiss that just happened. You read that right, he kissed Benji. Why did he cave in to his feelings and ruin everything? He can't help but sob, messing up the friendship they had was the last thing he wanted to do. And then thinking about the awkward drive back home, could his life get any worse?

A couple minutes pass and Victor is not really sure what he should do. Should he go back and try to explain everything to Benji? If he even wants to listen. Or should he just stay in the hallway? Deciding to go back to the room to talk, Victor gathers all his courage and goes inside.

As he walks inside, Benji stands up. "Why did you do that?" He asks. "Look Benji I can explain." "Well explain it to me then why did you kiss me out of nowhere? In case you forgot, I have a boyfriend." " To be honest with you Benji, I realised that I like you as more than a friend since I moved here. I've known that I was different for a long time but I couldn't quite accept it. That's why I tried things with Mia, but I never liked her like I like you. I was just scared to tell you." "So you decided to just kiss me?" "Look I'm sorry, it was a mistake and I won't do it again. I just hope I didn't ruin our friendship. " "I understand Victor, but I need time to think and what you did definitely wasn't okay. I think we should stay out of each others way for a little bit." "Oh okay." Victor says, clearly disappointed but trying to hide it.

Awkward was the best way to describe the car ride back home. They barely talked, and there wasn't any music playing like on the ride there. 

When Victor arrived home, he was exhausted. He decided to dm Simon and then go to sleep.

Dear Simon,  
I fucked up my friendship with Benji. I was so stupid to let my feelings get the best of me and kissed him. I know it was wrong, he has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. But this kiss also made me realize that I'm definitely into him, and it scares me because he now won't ever want to see me again. Which I understand, I mean I wouldn't want to see myself either. Anyway, I just arrived home and I'm going to sleep because I'm so tired. How's life in New York?  
Love, Victor.

Climbing into bed and putting his phone on the charger, he sighed and laid down. It didn't take long before the darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever because my other ones were all cringe. Also don't mind my English, it is not my native language so if there are mistakes please correct me x


End file.
